


Good Morning

by mabushisou



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabushisou/pseuds/mabushisou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peek into the morning of Harry and Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Instead of staying in bed and staring at Harry as he stays blissfully asleep, Eggsy makes the decision to go and visit the coffee shop a few blocks down. He’ll bring something back for Harry and himself. Maybe pick up the newspaper on his way back home. 

When he gets to the coffee shop, there’s the barista who tends to playfully flirt with him just to pass the time. She tends to flirt with Harry when he comes here as well and Eggsy finds it funny. In the beginning, Harry had gotten flustered when it first happened. He blatantly stated that he was in a committed relationship but he does appreciate the flattery. She explained to him that it’s all in good fun and it’s always interesting to see and hear what people say about it. Now, Harry just tends to play along with a straight face.

“No Harry today?” she asks.

“Afraid not,” he replies with a smile.

She knows about them, what they are to each other. Harry doesn’t see a point in trying to hide who they are to each other, what their relationship really is.

She hands him two cups of coffee and two small paper bags; one with a scone and the other with a cinnamon roll. Eggsy bids her goodbye with a smile and a wink.

He makes his way back home to Harry, who is hopefully awake by now. The walk to and from the coffee shop took him almost an hour. He tried to draw out his time by allowing his attention to wander and follow each distraction. It should have given Harry enough time to have gotten himself out of bed.

When he opens the door, Harry smiles and greets him with a soft, “Welcome back,” and a small kiss on the lips. Eggsy smiles and hands him one of the cups of coffee and a the bag with the scone in it.

“Good morning, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a long time since I've written anything so I'm a little bit rusty. Sorry. I hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable to read~


End file.
